


That Child Is Mine

by TheTartWitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, exiled naruto, naruto's got kids, nice kurama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's pregnant. Oh my gosh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Child Is Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for everyone who keeps getting "story update" emails and then comes to find out it's just the stupid author fixing the mistakes... somebody told me I'd accidentally left those weird // in the writing still (in place of italics, cuz I write this on my phone and it doesn't do italics) so I had to come fix them. They're annoying. Garrr.  
> Enjoy!

He's become a fugitive, hiding from the law, killing or altering the memories of those who see him, henge-ing to enter villages, buy provisions, and sleep the nights away in inns. It's almost laughable, how quickly he gets used to this life. And then it gets difficult.  
He goes to Kuu-chan's mindscape and gets "You're pregnant." as a greeting. Needless to say, he's a little shocked.   
At first he laughs it off: "I'm a man! Men can't grow a child inside themselves! There's no _room_!" Kuu-chan gets angry. "You _are_ , brat! Chakra can do amazing things, and with your abundance and my own _presence_ , being a beast of chakra, inside you, it's possible."   
And then it's not funny, because the only man he's slept with in months was _him_. He starts to sob, shoulders hunching and chest heaving.  
(0)  
He stops going into villages. It's dangerous: his chakra is fluctuating erratically, trying to make space for and feed a fetus, so his henges and clones flicker in and out dramatically.   
He survives on wild fruit and game, eating mushrooms and apples off trees, until it gets too hard.    
He goes to Gaara.  
(0)  
Suna never acknowledged Konoha's claim of what happened with Naruto, mainly because Gaara knows intimately what it takes to destroy a jinchūriki's sanity (but mostly because Gaara's there when Naruto wakes up afterwards and hears a firsthand story, and there's little that matches with the publicly released story).  
So it's safe for Naruto to send a messenger hawk with his Uzumaki seal, and three days later Kankuro shows up. He looks slightly unnerved (no wonder, it looks like Naruto swallowed a moving watermelon) until Naruto explains the odd situation (leaving out the name of the father, because that's private), and then he transports Naruto's delicate body back to Suna.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short and jerky. I'm busy with something else at the moment, so this is a snapshot of something I want to finish but would like to know opinions on first. Thanks! The review button is right over there!


End file.
